Save Tonight
by snixtana
Summary: Brittany spends a lot of her time at the bar of a strip club when she goes to visit her friends. Santana is the new girl there, and Brittany takes a complete interest in her. Brittany's trying to escape a routine that she's stuck in, and Santana might just be the person to help her with that. [It'll be better than the summary, promise. Just read. Eventual Brittana.]


Brittany waltzed into Underground as if she owned the place. It was a Friday, so it was almost as if she was in a different environment. Friday's and Saturday's were the days that Brittany usually spent at home with her boyfriend, Sam. This was the one weekend out of the month that he would return home to Nashville, and it would leave Brittany with nothing to do. She surprised herself by aimlessly getting ready to go out. She hadn't known where she was going or what she was planning on doing when she got there, but she didn't feel like sitting home and acting as if she was lost without him because she most definitely wasn't. Monday through Thursday were the days that Brittany often went to Underground after a hard days work of dancing and teaching. She wouldn't usually go alone – often getting a group of her friends to go with her. She always just told Sam that she was working late or that she was just going to have girl time, and in reality she wasn't lying. Often, Brittany would work till eleven or so at night and then go to Underground, or she'd often go there to have a drink with her closest friends from work. Maybe she sounded like a bad girlfriend, but she wasn't. She was dedicated to Sam, but she hated playing the doting girlfriend act each and every night. She loved him, she did, but she was just comfortable anymore, and he was a quiet kind of guy – something she was never used to and had to deal with for the year that they had been together.

"Brittany!" Brittany's friend Sugar's voice broke her train of thought. She came running over to her and immediately embraced her in a hug. "It's a Friday! What are you doing here?"

Brittany squinted her eyes as if that would make Sugar's loud voice stop, but that didn't work. She found herself pulling herself away from Sugar because she was practically screaming in her ear. She loved the girl, one of her best friends, but her voice when she got excited was undoubtedly when of the bad things in life.

"I know it's a Friday. Sam went back home, so I didn't feel like sitting on my ass anymore." Brittany shrugged nonchalantly, and pulled away from Sugar completely. She left the girl as she walked over to the bar knowing all too well that her friend would follow her like a lost puppy.

"Well, that's great!" Brittany only shrugged and grabbed the bartender's attention. "Are you okay? You're kind of sad looking, and I hate sad people. They shouldn't exist."

The look on Sugar's face made Brittany laugh almost hysterically. The problem with Sugar was, she just said whatever was on her mind no matter how offensive it may have been. It never offended Brittany, well at first it had, but she quickly realized that it was just Sugar's way and you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks.

"I'm not sad, Sugar, but I'm glad you'd like to practically murder anyone who was." Brittany rolled her eyes and turned to the bartender when she came over. "Vodka and cranberry, please, and thank you."

"You going HAM tonight?" Sugar gave her an approving smile and Brittany rolled her eyes at the girl once more. Sugar thought it was okay to use all this weird lingo that was normally meant for text. Instead, she ended up sounding like Brittany's grandmother who was trying to act as if she was twenty.

"No, Sugar. I'm not going HAM, but if I were going to go as food, I'd be chicken." The look on the other girl's face was blank. She couldn't tell if Brittany was joking or one hundred percent serious.

Brittany was serious.

"She's sweet as Sugar, so let's show this honey some love." A guys deep voice broke through the speakers and Brittany had to roll her eyes just one more time because it was just completely cheesy how they introduced Sugar onto the stage.

"Well, that's my call! I'll catch up with you later!" Sugar ran off towards the stage, her heels tapping against the ground. Brittany could only watch with complete amusement as her friend hopped away with complete and utter excitement.

Brittany couldn't picture herself stripping as a living. She had absolutely nothing against it, and often turned into a stripper when she became a little too drunk. Brittany knew she could do it, though. She had the self-confidence, and she knew they made some good money on most occasions, but her job at her dance studio was enough dancing for her. She recalled the time when dancing was her complete passion, but she just felt like her life was such a routine anymore. She could blame Sam for it all, and that would be a sufficient excuse, but it wouldn't be the complete truth. Dancing was still one of her favorite things in the world, but she often went to Underground so she could live vicariously through someone else. There was no thrill to her studio dancing anymore, and she often considered dropping it, but it was like her baby, and you couldn't just drop your baby. Well, some people could, but they often had mental problems, and Brittany wasn't that crazy.

When Brittany would go to Underground, she wasn't there to be some sort of pervert lesbian or whatever she heard this bartender Kitty calling her. She had started going as a ritual once she met Sugar. Once a week she would have gone with a few people from her work and they would get drinks and never even look at the stage twice. When Brittany realized how much fun she was actually having was when she began going more than once a week. She wasn't there to watch the strippers dance. She was there to relax, listen to some crappy club music, and have a few drinks. She was friends with a lot of the people there now so she just figured that she was hanging out with some of her friends. Why she had to lie to Sam, she didn't know, but she wanted a feeling that she had time to herself.

She turned back to the bar and sipped her drink slowly. As much as Brittany wanted to get drunk and go crazy, she was driving herself home and dying wasn't big on her list.

She heard the people going crazy behind her for Sugar and she smiled and shook her head in complete amusement. Brittany often wondered why Sugar's ego was so big, and then it was nights at Underground that made her realize why. Her gaze was focused on her glass for most of the time she was drinking her alcohol and only once did she lift her head to look around. At the end of the bar she spotted a young girl, probably no older than Brittany herself, and she couldn't quite figure out if she was a stripper or not.

The girl's attire was skimpy, but not really any skimpier than a girl that walked around in New York. She was alone, and Brittany wondered if she was waiting for someone or if she really was alone. She also looked kind of sad, and since sad people didn't exist in Sugar's world, Brittany figured that this girl probably wasn't friends with her.

"She's single, in case you were wondering." A voice snapped Brittany out of her thoughts and she turned her head to look at Kitty, the bartender.

"I thought you hated gay people. Why are you telling me?" Brittany's face contorted with complete confusion and she pushed her glass forward to tell Kitty that she wanted another. One and done was usually how it was on nights she had to drive, but she just needed one more.

"I'm working in a strip club, Blondie. How could I hate gay people? Just because you're some lesbian creeper doesn't mean that I hate the lesbian in you.. Just the creeper part." Kitty shrugged nonchalantly as if she had just said the sweetest thing ever.

"You're blonde too.. And I'm not a creeper. Nor am I a lesbian. Well, I'm not a lesbian completely. Fuck, are you even supposed to talk while on the job? Just get me my damn drink." Brittany wasn't usually vicious, but Kitty was kind of messing with her head, and Brittany wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

Instead of waiting for the refill on her drink, Brittany got up from her place at the bar and began walking towards the end of the bar where the girl she was watching was sitting. She had brown hair, fairly long and kind of wavy towards the bottom of it. She had such tan skin that Brittany was kind of jealous seeing as how she couldn't tan to save her life, and this girl just seemed naturally tan. Her attire consisted of the shortest of shorts and a tanktop, which was weird because it was the end of December. There wasn't a coat around her, and no one used the coat rack by the front entrance, so Brittany was kind of confused.

"Hi," Brittany said as she sat down next to the girl. Her voice was cheerful and while she wasn't speaking loud at all, she knew the other girl heard her over the loud music.

The other girl didn't take her eyes off of the drink that she had in front of her, much like Brittany hadn't earlier. She had heard Brittany, and had even seen her approaching her, but she wasn't really in the mood for small talk. What she wanted more than anything was to go home and go to sleep before she had to go back to school.

"I'm Brittany." Brittany wasn't quite sure why she was trying to talk to this girl, but she was a friendly person, and she hated when she saw people who were alone. Often, she tried to be friends with everyone and didn't really get into altercations unless someone royally pissed her off.

The other girl wasn't really sure why the blonde girl whom she didn't know was trying to talk to her, but she eventually bit because Brittany looked like a small, excited dog.

"Hi, Brittany." She pulled her eyes from her drink and looked at Brittany. She offered her a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Brittany could tell that it hadn't, but instead of asking her why she seemed so upset, she kept the conversation going.

"Are you a dancer here?" Brittany had been wondering such a thing since she had first seen her, and she wasn't sure if it was rude to ask. Rude and Brittany just kind of went together, but she wasn't as rude as Sugar, and when Brittany just said things, she was genuinely curious or was trying to tell someone the complete truth. Often, she didn't see a problem with it and most people ended up over-looking it because she was really almost innocent.

"Do I look like a dancer?" There was venom in her voice, and for some extremely odd reason, she had almost felt bad for snapping at Brittany. She hadn't done anything wrong, and in her eyes, she could tell that she just really wanted to know. She thought it was more or less obvious that she was a dancer considering she was practically naked in the middle of a strip club with no bag or jacket around her, but not everyone could be so perceptive.

"Uh.." Brittany gnawed on the inside of her lip, wondering if it was a trick question. "I don't know. Do you?" She shrugged, and looked completely innocent, it was almost sickening to the other girl. "I guess you're not," Brittany continued once she got no response. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to assume. I was just wo—"

She cut Brittany off when she realized that she had been completely lost in her own thoughts and had forgotten to answer the other girl's impending question. "Yeah, I'm a dancer." Her voice was void of all emotion and all Brittany could do was nod and look down at her hands.

"Give it up for Sugar." The same guy's voice from before broke through the sound system. "Next up, we have one of the greatest with us here tonight, and she's quite fierce." Brittany listened intently. Usually, they used the same introductions on the girls, but Brittany had never heard that one before. "She goes by Snix. Let's show her some love." Brittany stared at the stage intently and waited for someone to emerge, but instead she saw the girl beside her moving about. She didn't offer her another glance, and Brittany was kind of upset about it, but she figured that she would probably never talk to the girl again. Seeing as how she never saw her before, but seeing as how she was "one of the greatest" Brittany figured that she had come from somewhere else, or another club.

This was the one and only time that Brittany actually watched someone on stage, and when she walked off and towards the back Brittany found herself smiling. "Snix." She said it to herself, and she wasn't sure why she liked the sound of it, but she did.

* * *

When Sugar had come back to talk to Brittany, Brittany spent most of their conversation trying to find out who "Snix" really was. Sugar wasn't of any help because she was pretty much oblivious to the newcomers. Brittany even tried Kitty, but all Kitty knew was that she was single and from some small town. It was more information than Sugar offered, but it still wasn't enough to suffice or tell her anything about the girl.

The night had winded down and the club began to close up. Brittany wanted to see "Snix" again, so she waited for a little while to see if she would ever come back to the bar. She didn't. Brittany knew that the dancers when out through the back entrance, so Brittany waited around there. Every dancer that she was familiar with had left, and even some she wasn't really friends with, but still no "Snix".

When Brittany was finally about to call it a night, she heard the back door opening behind her as she was walking to her car, and she stopped in her tracks. She turned around and noticed that it was, in fact, Snix. She smiled to herself and began walking towards her. To Brittany, this was all completely normal, but when the other girl had heard someone behind her, she was about ready to beat her up.

"Hey!" Brittany's voice broke the silence between them and she saw her jump. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, it's fine." She didn't turn to face Brittany, in fact, she just kept walking to her car. She was being rude, that much was clear, but she knew absolutely nothing about Brittany. For all she knew, Brittany could have been a psycho. She knew that was pretty farfetched seeing as how Brittany appeared to be one of the more innocent people in the world, but stranger things had happened, and the fact that she had actually waited for her was kind of weird.

"Wait, wait." Brittany began a slow jog until she caught up to the other girl and she smiled as she looked at her as they walked side by side. "I didn't get your real name."

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks when she realized the other girl had and she looked at her with complete confusion. "I didn't give it." There was a venom in her voice again, and again she hadn't meant for it to be there, but she just couldn't help it. It was in her to be rude because she just didn't know this girl and she was kind of confused because she seemed really nice, but she couldn't be sure of anything.

Brittany held her hands up as if in surrender. "Sorry. I didn't mean to.." Brittany wasn't really sure what she hadn't meant to do, but she knew that she probably should have meant to do something with the way this girl was acting. She was being friendly. In her head it was weird that this girl didn't want friends, or to be friends with her because she was the coolest friend in her own eyes. "I'm Brittany Pierce." Brittany extended her hand and smiled kindly. She waited for the other girl to take it and introduce herself, but she never did. She smiled that same smile that didn't reach her eyes and walked right past Brittany and towards her car.

"Wait!" She stopped and that smile was still plastered onto her face as she turned back to Brittany, her key already in the door of her car. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Brittany looked at her with complete intensity and interest.

"No." She shrugged nonchalantly and got into her car. Brittany stood there confused, and almost completely stunned. The reverse lights of the other girl's car shined against the wall and once she began backing out they hit Brittany. They snapped her out of her intense gaze and she moved out of the car's way. As much as she wanted to know this girl's real name, she didn't feel like being run over.

Brittany began walking back to her car once she was completely snapped out of her gaze and realized that she was standing there like an idiot. "Snix." It was all she had to go on now, but it wasn't enough.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**. _Alright, so I'd like to thank anyone who read the story, and double thanks to anyone that's reading this note. Reviews are greatly appreciated, because it let's me know that you guys want me to write more. I'd love to hear input that you have, and if you'd like to see something at some point or another, I'd gladly try to incorporate it into the story. I get that this chapter may be a little confusing or maybe even a little slow, but I already have my ideas for next chapter, and don't worry, there's Brittana time. I guarantee it. Please review if you have the time, or whatever it is you'd like to do. I'd love to hear from you. Thanks~_


End file.
